The following relates to opposed-handle tools, such as pliers, cutters and the like, and particularly to tools formed of non-metallic materials. This has particular application to pliers, such as needlenose and lineman""s pliers, of both the crimping and cutting types, which are designed for use in applications where they may be exposed to high electrical voltage or current.
Various types of opposed-handle tools have been available for working in applications where live current poses a danger of unpleasant shocks, or even death. Such opposed-handle tools include the types disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,150; 5,503,049; 5,484,641; 4,709,206; 4,023,450; 3,833,953; and 3,082,652. These prior composite opposed-handle tools all afford at least some degree of important electrically insulating, non-sparking and non-marring qualities. In order to withstand the forces normally applied to such tools, relatively large metal reinforcing structures are often provided that extend all the way from the workpiece engaging ends down into the handles. Such relatively large metal reinforcing structures can be undesirable in terms of electrical-sparking, weight, and manufacturing costs.
An opposed-handle tool can comprise levers formed almost entirely of non-metallic material with a metal reinforcing structure embedded in the levers around the pivot joint.
An opposed-handle tool can further comprise a pivot mechanism passageway cooperatively formed by a first opening in the first reinforcement structure and respective second and third openings in the first and second pivot joint portions. The pivot mechanism can be inserted in the pivot mechanism passageway and used to interconnect the first and second pivot joint portions. The first opening can be sized and shaped to allow the first reinforcement structure to engage the pivot mechanism and the second and third openings can be sized and shaped to minimize engagement between the pivot joint portions and the pivot mechanism.
The disclosed opposed-handle tool consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the disclosed opposed-handle tool.